


I Have My Wish Right In My Hands

by AngieO131



Series: Promptio Weekend 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Promptio Weekend, bets on abstinence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Promptio having a cuddly New Years.





	I Have My Wish Right In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



_The thing about relationships was that you fell into a rhythm. There was only so many firsts to be had before you got into the seconds and thirds. Eventually, you knew how they would react to each and every thing that you did. You knew if they liked daisies or lilies, whether they preferred coffee in the morning or if they rolled over for five minutes more of sleep. Things like their favourite colour or their favourite beverage just became second nature, and depending on the relationship's depth, they became normal. Likewise, their mannerisms became normal, a gasp when a kiss was sucked behind their ear, a sigh when your hand ran through their hair at the end of the day, a whimper when your grip grew tight on their waist. It gets to a point when you can tell the mood of the room before you ever step foot inside, when you can hear in their voice the things they hide from the world, when you can see in their eyes the words they can't speak. It leads to unity; two completely different and completely independent souls that find each other and weave ever tighter until there is no beginning and no ending- just a fusion of trust and understanding, love and acceptance. It's because of this rhythm that life grows warm and comfortable. It's because of the utter in sync rhythm that the lovers grow comfortable and sated with only the presence of the other as they company. It's because of this love that one can find a peace-_

Gladio jumped slightly, an inhale of breath locking up his throat as cold finger slid down his neck and onto the open expanse of his chest. A gentle rumble filled his ear as a cold nose nuzzled behind it, soft yet chapped lips caressing the tendon that run down the muscle. "Did I frighten you, big guy?"

Responding in kind to the chuckle, Gladio reached back and ran a hand through the blonde's hair, ruffling slightly. "Not at all; our front door is too loud for that. I didn't expect you to feel like you dipped in an ice bath before touching me, though."

Giving an impish grin, Prompto stood up straight and moved around the side of the couch that Gladio had sprawled on after building a fire to read by. He sat down on his lap, placing his hands back on his chest. "Perhaps you should warm me up, then."

Wrapping his hand around the lithe fingers trailing down his chest, Gladio smirked, shaking his head. "Oh, no. The bet is still on, and I won't be tempted such unveiled attempts."

A laugh rumbled through his chest as he pulled his lover down to him, kissing gently at the pouted lips that he presented. The bet had been Noctis's idea, and Gladio was hard-pressed to win. He knew for a fact that Noct and Iggy couldn't keep their hands off one another, and while Prompto was the absolute most tempting morsel to dangle before him, he knew they would win if they could hold on for even a few more days. Even still, once their lips were pressed together, Gladio's mind still fell blank, his lips moving gently to caress and suck the cold from Prompto's. He let the cold fingers pull from his own to slide up his chest and into his hair, his own arms wrapping around Prompto's waist to hoist him closer as the blonde parted his lips without askance, the kiss deepening until they both were gripping each other tightly as bolts of desire caused them both to start shaking. The press of Prompto grinding down into the pressing matter within his pants caused Gladio to finally come up from air, pushing him back just enough to lay his forehead against his own. "You should go shower before we lose. I really want to be able to take a weekend off with you."

Prompto nodded, biting his lip gently as he cast his eyes to the side. "I suppose asking you to join me is a no?"

Gladio growled gently, pulling him impossibly closer as he nipped at his lips. "Not if you want that weekend like I do."

Prompto gave a just whimper before pulling from Gladio's hold and standing. "I'll shower. You change outta those ridiculous clothes and into something cuddle worthy."  
~  
When Prompto returned to their living room, he stopped in the doorway, his hand pressed the door frame as he huffed a laugh. Gladio was sitting on the couch in a behemoth onesie with a fluffy blanket waiting for them both, cups of hot chocolate steaming on the table beside a platter of marshmallows, chocolates, dried meats, cheeses and crackers. When he looked over at the sound of Prompto's return, the grin spread back across his face as he pulled at the collar of his onesie. "I see we had the same idea."

Prompto looked down at his own chocobo onesie before he grinned in return, hurrying to the couch and curling up in the welcoming space between Gladio's legs. He let himself be pulled into his warm embrace, his head resting on his chest as Gladio pulled the blanket over and around them. On the tv was a muted vision of the newscaster gearing up to finish off the ceremony now that the new year had started. Turning his head, Prompto smiled gently, his eyes almost shy as he looked up from beneath his lashes. Though the wind and snow swirled outside the window, Prompto was warm and safe in his lover's arms as he spoke softly. "We missed the New Year's kiss."

Gladio's smirk settled into something much more soft as he glanced at the book on the table before leaning down to graze his lips over Prompto's. "It's okay. I already know who I'm going to spend my next year with." 

He settled another kiss over his lips, this one more firm than the last. "And the one after that. And after that. And after that."

Prompto was giggling mercilessly under the onslaught of affection, his freckled cheeks burning a rosy colour as he drank it all in, his hands tight in the front of the black onesie. "Same here, big guy, same here."


End file.
